Why did it have to happen like this?
by Emerald snake eyes
Summary: Draco has liked Harry for a long time and has wanted him to find out,just not like this. M/M DM/HP WARNING MALE ON MALE LOVE DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I don't own anything. isn't that sad
1. Hermiones wrath and slytherins mask

hi well this is my first darry fic I hope you like here it is..

_ I harry thoughts _

"" speech

Hermione's wrath and Slytherins mask

* * *

Hermione stormed up to Harry. She was greeted with a huge smile which immediately dropped off his face when he saw Hermione face. "What? I did not do anything... Did I?"

"No Harry you did nothing!" Hermione said sarcasm lacing her tone. Harrys frown deepened but said nothing and just continued to stare at Hermione. "Ugh what happen last night?" seeing the confusion on Harry face deepen she yelled "with Malfoy?!"

"Oh ...Well ...I..." Harry stuttered under Hermione's death gaze.

"You what Harry? Well? You where not so shy in front of the whole school!" Hermione screamed at him so loud that she attracted the attention of some other students.

Oblivious to this Harry yelled back. "If you heard then why are you asking?"

"Because I want the truth not the filtered version that you used to hurt malfoy .so tell me the truth! And no editing!" Hermione said with a murderous tone that would have made Snape proud.

Sensing that Hermione was not going to let up easily Harry decided that it would be best to tell her what she wanted to hear or he might just end up with vital organs hexed off. "Well... I... Last night I was...

* * *

It was the early hours of the morning and the castle was asleep. Harry potter lay shivering in his bed sweat coating his skin. He was panting he had just awoken from a heart reaching nightmare the scenes still vivid in his mind his mothers pained screams still echoing around his head. _I can't stand this as if it was not horrible to lose the ones I love most, must I watch them die every night in my dreams. I have to get out. I need to get out of this room. _Fling off his covers Harry picked up his dressing gown and the marauders map and sprinted out of the dorm.

Harry stood under his invisibly cloak outside the portrait of the fat lady trying to decide which way was the best to get to the grounds when Harry spotted movement on the map. Investigating harry noticed that it was Draco Malfoy on the seventh floor near the entrance to the room of requirements. _What is Malfoy doing down there? What is he up to? _Before Harry had even decided to he ran down the hall catching a glance of Draco's platinum hair disparaging in to a small door. _Crap too late. What is he up to?_

_Wait I can hear faint music coming from the room. I never knew that Malfoy listen to classical music. _Curiosity took over Harry he leaned up against the wall trying desperately to hear what Malfoy was doing. The classical music was so soothing that it made him slightly drowsy Harry slid down the wall sitting at the foot of the door letting the music wash over him taking with it all traces of the horrors of his dreams with it.

Harry did not know how long he had sat there it was definitely for more than two hours. Harry just felt so calm. Harry was near the point of sleep when he heard faint pants and groans emitting from the room. Harry snapped wide awake.

_Was Malfoy wanking that so.......so normal it makes him seem almost human. I should stop listening. _Despite his thought harry remained rooted to the spot Harry had his eyes shut images of Malfoy _hot, toned body slick with sweat ; with his blond hair fallen across his face. His grey eyes filled with lust....wait what am I doing don't like Malfoy...I am not even gay.... _Harry s thought was cut short by one word that he had not expected to hear but it was so clear "Harry!" and then there was silence even the music had stopped playing leaving a frozen Harry on the floor next to the door that lead to the room of requirements.

* * *

Harry told Hermione everything apart from how his thought had strayed when he heard the arousing sounds that malfoy had produced..._no Harry what are you doing stop thinking about that _.

"So he did not know that you were there?"Hermione asked with a hint of a tone that scared Harry.

"No...Why..."

"Then why did you tell the shout it out in front of the whole school?"Noticing that Harry was not going to speak she carried on talking. "you do realise Harry that if he has the slightest crush on you what it would mean he is not only a death eaters son but he is in a house full of potential death eater and with you being the saviour and all your doing a great job by the way he could be in big danger I just hope that you realises that." After Hermione had finished ranting she stormed off in the opposite direction.

"Hermione where are you going class is this way" Harry said pointing in the opposite direction that Hermione had stormed off in.

"Away from you" she yelled back to harry.

_Why does she care so much any way Malfoy has only ever been cruel to her. I wasn't wrong to what I did was I? Harrys mind flashed back to the morning's events...._

_

* * *

_

After the night events Harry had planned to confront Malfoy about what it meant. As Malfoy entered the great hall he had his trademark smirk hung proudly on his face. Malfoy made his way to his house table but Harry stopped him before he was able to reach it. "Well if it isn't saint Potter and what would you want?" Malofy said with mock politeness.

"Malfoy I need to talk to you in private if you don't mind?" Malfoy was taken aback by Harrys tone and the emotionless void that was face wavered and Harry could see the confusion in his grey eyes. Replacing his mask Malfoy simply replied "I do mind"

"Please Malfoy..." harry almost whispered

"Aw look at Potty begging Draco. Why don't you just tell us all what you want?" Crabbe cooed at Harry.

"Yes Potter do tell us what you want I would like to get some breakfast today." Malfoy said in a very bored voice.

"Fine I will I head you yesterday... in the room of requirements (harry saw a small flicker of something in Malfoy's eyes his face stayed otherwise composed)... wanking ... (There was a gasp from the student body that had been paying attention from the start of the little spat)...you said my name...

Harry let it hang in the air there was another large intake of breath from the on lookers but Malfoy's face was still nonchalant. He merely turned on his heal and leafed the great hall at a casual pace. Then harry a was met with Theodore Nott's face which displayed all of the emotions that harry had expected to see on Malfoys face hurt, shame, fear and one that Harry had not been expecting disappointment.

* * *

Thinking back on this filled Harrys hart with pain he thought that he had nothing wrong when so clearly had._ Wait what am I talking about Malfoy seemed fine but the way Nott looked makes me think that I did do something wrong. _

"Harry mate are you ok? Why are you standing in the middle of the hall way?" Ron asked tapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Sorry. I just spaced out ...do you think that I was out of order this morning at breakfast?"Harry replied eagerly waiting what Ron had to say.

"What you mean with Malfoy (harry nodded) no of course not the slimy git probably did it of some attention. Knowing him it probably some sort of sick joke probably laughing about it with his mates now I wouldn't worry about I mean it no like he has feeling anyway." Ron said curtly

_Well that did not help that just made me more confused. _"Never mind come on Ron let get to defence against the dark arts" Harry said and they both made their way to defence against the dark arts. When they got there the class was already there in their seats. They share defence against the dark arts with Slytherin and as Ron and Harry took their usual seats Harry noticed that Hermione was not there. She was never late. Ron voiced Harrys concerns "where's Mione?"

"Don't know." Harry replied simply he had also noticed the absence of Malfoy. _This not a coincidence, what is going on? What have I missed there is something that Hermione is not telling me. But what is it?_

_

* * *

_

_so yeah that my first chapter.... what do you think? is the structure confusing ? any advice welcome please R&R _

_love ya _

_emerald _

_xxxxxxxxx _


	2. the past,he is like a brother to me

hi please don't hate me for taking so long to update I had mock exams at school so i had to concentrate on them but hey i have summer holidays now so i should be able to update quicker.

**The past, he is like a brother to me**

* * *

Draco walked calmly out of the hall mask still in place. Draco had spent many years perfecting that mask; it was now second nature to show no negative emotions. The hall seemed to go on forever he could feel all the eyes in the hall on him. When Draco finally reached the door he turned his head slightly locking eyes with Hermione granger who had on hand on her chest and was staring worriedly at Draco. Draco scanned the hall and found that Harry had taken his seat at the Gryffindor table and was looking anywhere but at Draco. Despite Draco's protest a small tear trickled down his face as he turned and left the hall.

_Now where do I go I can't go back to the common room or to lessons or my own followers will turn against me. There is only one place I can go the one place that landed me into this mess._Changing his direction Draco made his way to the seventh floor. After walking past the entrance for the third time the door appeared that lead to a beautiful lunge. It was decked in green and sliver; it was not unlike the Slytherin common room bar one key thing it was empty with no judging eyes.

"Malfoy" Draco heard someone call his name just as he was about to walk through the door. Draco spun round "Granger?"

"Draco I'm alone." Hermione replied still panting as she had just ran along the hall making her bushy brown hair even bigger

"Then by all means come in." Draco said holding the door open for her. Draco had barely shut the door when Hermione flung her arms around Draco and said. "Dray are you ok? I had no idea that harry was going to do that to you." Then it was as if a switch had been flipped Draco just broke down in Hermione's arms. Silent tears ran down his face. Hermione somehow managed to move Draco over to one of the soft sofas.

Hermione was going to kill harry she had not seen Draco so broken up since the first day they had become friend.

* * *

He was curled up in a small alcove his head resting on his knees and his blond hair shielding his face from view, his whole body was shivering. Hermione was only alerted to his presence by a small whimper that had escaped Malfoy's mouth. Hermione stopped mid step to see a curled up figure shaking being the good hatred Gryffindor she was she walked over to the shaking figure and placed a reassuring hand on their shoulder and asked "hey... are you ok?" for a long time after that there was silence before she heard a small murmur "it would be you granger" and Malfoy continued to mumble something incomprehensible till it trailed of and mumbled something that sounded a lot like "nosey and do-gooding Gryffindor's"

"Malfoy?" Hermione said snatching her hand away before slowly replacing it and trying to slowly building up the courage to ask "Malfoy ... what happened?"Malfoy sat up facing away from Hermione to hide his tear stained face and said "look Granger I know you hate my guts so get it into your Gryffindor head that you do not need to save every person you see." Hermione was taken aback by what Draco had said but most of all the way in which Draco had said it, it had not been filled with hate and anger but sounded more like a plea.

So with that something inside Hermione changed towards Malfoy "look Malfoy I know you are not an evil person. You put up the pretence that you are but you are a good person when no one is looking and I can understand why you do it too" Hermione reassured Draco anyone who looked hard enough at Draco they could see that he was not as evil as he pretends to be but no one did look hard enough no one that cared. Draco surprised Hermione again by what he said next "what makes you so sure granger? I am never nice to you ... or your friends. What makes you so sure I am a good person?"

"Because through all the names and all the insults you have never done anything to seriously hurt us. You're a Slytherin by now you must have worked out all of our weaknesses and strengths and if you where evil you would have used them against us but you haven't. Look Malfoy you don't have to be my friend or anything but please tell me what wrong?" Hermione sat there for a long time in silence before getting up and making to walk away "Malfoy I hope you will be ok" Hermione began to walk away before she heard a quiet voice call after her "wait" Hermione spun round and slowly approached Malfoy and sat back down next to him again.

"He wants me to become a... deaf eater" malfoy stuttered out.

"Who? Your dad? But if thought you knew that. Why all of a sudden ...?"

"At Christmas ... this Christmas ... as soon as I get home ... _he_ is going to be there." Draco said cutting Hermione off after he said that it hung in the air. "Merlin I don't know what to do. I hate my parents for putting me in this situation. I hate them for wanting to follow that psycho. What do they see in what him and his stupid anti mud-blood campaign. I mean what is wrong with them. If he had his way then all the people who aren't pure blood would be dead and we would be a bunch of retarded inbreeds being lead by a bloody half blood. What is the god dammed difference we are all the fucking same."

"See Malfoy ... I told you so." Hermione said confusing Malfoy a great deal.

"What? Told me what?"Malfoy asked

"That you're a good a good person." Hermione stated firmly as if trying to convince Malfoy that he is a good person.

"How can you be so trusting after all I have done to you? You're just helping me. How could you be so forgiving? If someone had treated me the way I had you then I would never... oh well I guess that my dad treats me similar and I am still speaking to him. You know he wanted me to spy on harry in the first year and them I believed everything that he told me and so I was honoured to help him." Malfoy said as if he was disused by the very thought of what he was saying. "that's why I asked harry to be my friend the first time I saw him, at the time I was so disappointed that he did not want to be my friend. Now I am just happy that harry found good friends like you and Weasley...what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Malfoy you do realise that you just called harry potter 'harry' about five times? Is their something you want to tell me? Hermione asked in a suggestive tone.

"No! So how o you think you can help me with my dad granger? Malfoy said quickly changing the subject.

"Well clearly you cannot go home..." Hermione began hatching a plan from that point on they became great friends and Draco became like a brother to Hermione which is what they both kind of need both being only children. Draco had then finally confided in Hermione that he like harry potter.

* * *

Hermione was brought back to earth by the broken Draco in her arms asking "is it stupid that I still love the git?"

"No dray it's not he not all ways like this. do you want me to turn him into a toad for you?" Hermione joked

"Nah I kind of like him the way he is." Draco half laughed and wiped his eyes cleared his throat "thanks Hermione."

"Draco do you know how your friends reacted to what harry said?" Hermione asked growing worried.

"I think they believed harry because I didn't say anything and because I walked out. I guess I will find out later." Draco said nonchalantly

"Wait you have other options you don't have to face them I mean Theo is on your side he could get your clothes and you could stay here and..."

"Hermione!" Draco said cutting her for mid rant "look I am not running away without a reason"

"Ok Draco just don't do anything stupid" Hermione barely whispered. "I guess we best go to lunch before we are missed."

* * *

Harry was sitting in the hall with Ron eating slowly watching the door for either Draco or Hermione to come in. Evan thought he was anticipating it Harry was still surprised to see Hermione and Malfoy arrive in the hall together. Hermione came and sat down next to Ron without saying a word. "Mione where you been?" Ron asked through a mouth full of food.

"I had a headache so I when to have a nap." Hermione said shooting a death glare at Harry. Now Harry was certain that something was up and he will be asking Hermione about it.

* * *

so yeah i hoped you liked it again i am so so sorry that it took me this long to update. i am also very sorry if there are a lot of grammar mistakes just tell me and I will correct them.

please review! I would really like to hear what you think about my fic.

love ya

see ya next time

Emerald

xxxxxxxxx


	3. Chaos Looms

hey long time no see i know i know please don't be mad. it been forever. i had a strange old time.

Chaos Looms

* * *

The night was fast approaching and the students of Hogwarts were making their way to their common rooms it was a few hours before curfew. The buzz of the student body talking quietly was broken by a loud shout.

"Hermione!" Harry called after her sprinting down the emptying corridors to catch up to Hermione. Who was walking calmly down the corridor ignoring Harry's yells of protest as she did. Harry violently grabbed a hold of her wrist and dragged her in to an abandoned class room. "Ok spill now I know that something is going on." Harry hissed after slamming and locking the door. "I don't know what you are..."  
"Come on Hermione you know that I am not that dumb. What is going on between you and Draco?" Harry screamed frustration radiating off his rigid from. Unmoved Hermione simply rolled her eyes and sighed "Harry I don't..."

"You both miss class at the same time mysteriously. Just after you have a go at me for being mean to Draco a boy who you should by all means hate. Then you turn up at the great hall at the same time and you have no real reason for missing class!" Harry screeched  
"ok then Sherlock what conclusions have you meet then? ...oh come on Harry you must have some sought of theory? Hmh?" Hermione inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Well are you ... You ugh... Going out with him?"Harry stuttered  
"yes. Yes. I am going out with Draco Malfoy Harry but Mr. Detective aren't we forgetting one so small but ever so curial little detail?" Hermione said sarcasm clinging bitterly to her voice. "What?" Harry said confusion capturing his features. To this Hermione merely raised one eyebrow and crossed her arms leaning on one foot. Harry new this look well and knew it meant "really you don't know. Use your head." Harry stood there for a while scanning his brain for the answer when it came to him "what you mean that because I heard Draco say my name when he was tossing off... Well then what is going on between you two then?"Harry question. Hermione remain silent. "Come on Hermione if you don't tell me I will assume that he has you under mind control and I will be forced to kick his butt" Harry joked trying to make Hermione laugh. Hermione just rolled her eyes and said "I don't think that funny Harry. Not that it's any of your business I guess you should know so it all started when..."Hermione went on to tell how she and Draco had become friends not mentioning that Draco liked Harry. But dropping in the fact that Draco said that Harry was a decent guy. "Harry he is the closest thing I have to a brother just like you." Hermione said tenderly.  
"Hermione have you ever consider that he might be using you to spy on me." Harry said putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder shrugging it off Hermione said "yes well in the whole of the two years we have been friends he has never asked anything about your plans with Voldemort or what spells you can or can't do ." Hermione ranted.  
"Yeah well there are other ways that he could..."  
"Harry not everything is about you alright saviour and Gryffindor golden boy!" Hermione screamed.

"You know you sound just like him" Harry resorted  
"yeah well maybe that's a good thing right now! Alohomora!" Hermione made to storm out before turning round and saying calmly "he is a good guy, has he done anything to you in the last two years that has hurt you so much? Just give him a chance and apologise for exposing him in front if the school. Oh yeah and you just called Draco Malfoy, Draco a lot just now." And with that she leafed the room leaving a bewildered Harry potter in her wake.

Come to think of it dr...Malfoy had not done anything to him in the last two years Harry had started all their fights and spats and Draco had just gone along with them. Maybe he should apologise to him.

"Draco are you alright Hun? You disappeared. I was worried. I'm glad I ground you in the room requirement. I did not know if you would come back." Theo said bringing Draco in to a tight embrace. "I can't believe he did this to you."  
"I fine now" Draco sighed resting his head lightly on Theo's shoulder. "Do you want me to beat him up? ... Just a little" Theo asked  
Draco laughed ending the embrace and said "thanks Theo you know I love you."

"Yeah but not as much as you love him." Theo whispered  
"yes but that cannot be helped." Draco replied taking Theo's hand and shooting him an apologetic look. "Yeah I know" laughed it off. And they came out of the room of requirement and begun walking towards the dugongs when they were but a few feet away Theo stopped "so where are you going to sleep tonight?" Theo asked  
"what do mean? In the dorm room of course." Draco replied confused "Draco they all know. Blaise has already appointed himself leader. And they all hate you. You going near any of them is crazy let alone into the lion's den well it more of a snake pit. And I don't think the two of us can take them..."

Draco said raising an eyebrow  
" well yeah you don't think that I would abandon you just because the rest of Slytherin hatee you?"Theo said sending Draco a questioning look. "If it's really as bad as you say it is. What makes you think I am letting you get brought into this? I don't think we would be seen coming into the common room together you go first..."  
What you can't still be thinking of going on there that crazy. I am not letting you." Theo said shaking his head violently "what's the alliterative Theo they will get me sooner or later I rather it be on my terms I may not be as crazy as my father but is am still a Malfoy. And I am not running or hiding that the same as admitting to do it. Come on Theo if I go in there the worst that will come of this just few bad words and possibly being beaten a bit but hey I can take it. But I am not letting you be dragged into this. I can't see you get hurt. "With that Theo captured Draco into a hug and reluctantly agreed. Moving away from Draco Theo asked "what should I tell pansy?"

"Pansy?" Draco asked  
" yeah she is worried sick about you?" Theo informed Draco "wow I wasn't expecting that just tell her that I am ok and not to talk to me in front of other people. and make sure she does you know how stubborn she is." Draco replied "fine dray. Just look after yourself." and with that Theo brought Draco into a tender hug. Draco meted into the embrace of the slightly taller Slytherin. He needs this. He bright his arms up to wrap around Theo's waist. Whatever was coming next was not going to be pretty and there was no way Draco was bringing kind hearted Theo into it. His hugs always comforted him. Draco was so scared but in Theo's arms he felt so safe sometimes Draco wishes he could love Theo it would be so much easier. Theo was not made of muscles but he was by no means skinny and he has the comforting aroma of chocolate.  
"I'll see you later dray though I will be acting like a jerk. I'll try andsee you before class tomorrow" and with that Theo planted a small kiss on Draco's check walked away. Draco watched Theo walk out of sight and slid down the wall he had been leaning against for once not caring that his robes were getting dirty.

"Bravo Draco that was a kind thing you did for Theo letting go back a pretend to hate your guts. So we wouldn't her like Nott. But don't worry Draco after this we are going to thank Theo for his loyalty to Slytherin oh and Pansy too. But crust we are going to have some fun with you. "

"I've been expecting you to turn up Zabini took you long enough to come out if the shadows" Draco bit out coldly he look calm but his mind was racing. His heart all but stopped when half of the syitherins walked out of an abandon class room. Blain stepped forward flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. But all Draco could think is that he had dropped Theo and Pansy into this mess too.

Blaise pointed his wand at Draco and a single word fell from his lips and chaos began.

"Crucio"'

* * *

yes i know i am cruel. i keep you waiting just to give you a cliff hanger .

but hey was it worth the wait? i hope to update soon i know i say that every time but i will try this time.

but i promise you i will finish this fan fiction.

Emerald

xxxxxxx


	4. nightmare

hey very short chapter but i thought i might as well up load it i will up date soon.

**nightmare**

* * *

" alright here goes ... Malfoy I relies that...you know when I told the whole school that ...Malfoy ...Draco ...Malfoy UGH...I HAVE NOW IDEA WHAT TO SAY...whatever I say he will hate me." Harry sighed and collapsed in to a large heap of dulled Gryffindor rage. He had been pacing his dorm for the best part of two hours trying in vain to think of some way of apologising to Malfoy that wouldn't get his ass cursed at. This was a foreign experience for Harry. Sure he had apologised to dr... Malfoy before, but with a teacher breathing down his neck never off his own back. Harry walked across the room from wear he had been pacing away from the patch of worn down floor that stands as evidence of Harry's frustration.

He moved towards his bed and kneeled beside it pulling out his trunk from under the bed. Rummaging through it the Gryffindor came across piece of folded bare parchment. Closing the trunk Harry slid it back under the bed before sitting himself on the bed taking out his wand and pointing it at the bare parchment "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." he declared and the Parchment sprang to life re ling the marauders map showing the layout of Hogwarts in all its glory. Scanning the map Harry spotted Malfoy about a few feet away from the dungeons. 'If I hurry I can catch him before he leave for the dungeons. I wonder why he is standing in the hall all alone. Oh well what luck.'

As Harry pushed out from behind the portrait of the fat lady he was met with the bitter sting of the winter cold something in Harry's stomach contracted painfully. There was a fowl felling in the air. Harry quickened his pace pulling his invisibility clock out of his bag and draping it across his lanky form. Harry sped towards the dungeons half way there Harry stopped to check wear about Draco was now he patted all of his pockets when he realised he no longer had the marauders map. Fear swelled in his gut. Clutching his wand firmly in his fist knuckles turning White Harry broke into a sprint before even deciding to. Harry did not know why but he knew he just had to get to Draco quickly! Harry reluctantly slowed as he reached the corridor that lead to the entrance of the dungeons.

Harry stopped all together when he was met with a sight that should stay confined to the darkest depts of terror filled heart wrenching nightmares.

It was Draco Malfoy though Harry wished he could say it was not.

* * *

so yeah not much i know but hey you got something i know what i want to put next i just don't know how i am going to do it.

hope you enjoyed


	5. Living Nightmares

wow I know I know it has been ages! I am a very horrid person. i am sorry but hey i hope you like it.

WARNING GRAPHIC GORE (or at least i hope so you can be the judge)

* * *

Red. Red. Scarlet. There was so much red. Harry froze everything was in slow motion. Drops of scarlet liquid ventured down to the stone floor and hit it with a crash of thunder that pounded in harry chest. Ice grew in the pit of his stomach and forced it way through his body bring in with it the remnants of his parlay digested dinner. The rerated substances pooled on the floor mixing with the scarlet liquid which already clung to the floor. Forming a slickly concoction of bodily fluids in front of his face.

Harry's eyes where forced shut as his body constricted as he hunch over in pain.

Blond. Blood. Images of the horrific sight flashed before the Gryffindor's eyes. Pain. Agony. Draco's mangled limbs draping limply beside his head gashes of torn and bruised mangled skin littered his exposed body his once white shirt pink and shredded hanging loosely off his warped frame.

Harry forced his eyes open his hand outreached towards the blonds levitated upturned, twisted body. Thud. Thud. His heart slowed. Pain flared in his chest. Thud each thud landed with a punch to his already strained chest. The image before him burred in to his skull, the sight worse than that he had seen behind his eyelids. Harry unsuccessfully attempted to tear his eyes from the blonds face. His features were distorted and sacred by unyielding agony.

Harry reached out his hand, shaking reaching for Draco abused face, when Harry head snapped round at the sound of a shrill scream echoing down the corridor. It was Hermione. panting and out of breath her hair more wild than he had ever seen it. She was frozen. In her hands he saw her wand and in the other a piece of parchment and he could just make out thing moving around on the parchment it was the marauders map.

"Her..."

Harry was cut off but Hermione muttering something too quietly to be heard by harry who's hand was still out stretched to wards Draco. "wha.."

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH HIM" she shrieked tear tearing down her face. "THIS IS YOUR FULT!"

"Hermione did not do this..."

"I DON'T CARE!" Hermione shrieked in a feral wail that boomed down the corridor and before harry could so much as move Draco was being levitated down the corridor and a slivery otter scurried past him. Still frozen harry watched as Draco and Hermione disappeared from his sight. The world started to spin and drums pounded in his head. She was right.

_It was my fault._

* * *

"He'll be fine Miss Granger stop you're fretting. That was quite a nasty beating he got there. This might take a while you should rest. I never knew you were so close." madam Pomfrey inquired kindly. "Nobody did" Hermione sighed breathily. "I can't leave him like this" Hermione stated firmly.

"Just let me do my job" madam Pomfrey sighed in return

Dumbledore strode into the room sweeping over to the bed where Draco lay being treated and offered his survives to madam Pomfrey who gladly accepted the help.

A few minutes later professor McGonagall walked straight through the doors and address professor Dumbledore "Severus is taking care of it." Dumbledore nodded and McGonagall walked out and disappeared down the corridor.

Not long after Theo and Pansy came startling through the door of the hospital out of breath hunched over them self's they had obviously been running down the corridor. They both bore minor cuts and bruises. As soon as he recovered Theo made strait for the bed then decided against it he could see the healers hard at work and did not want to do anything to stop them. Spotting Hermione he swooped over to her and wrapped her in his arms and whispered as if he was afraid what he might be told "how is he?" Hermione sighed into the embraces and said "it hard to tell at this point but madam Pomfrey believes he will make a full recovery." Something in Theo snapped and he broke down. Tears filled his eyes and he began to sob into Hermione's shoulder. Pansy who had taken a seat on one of the empty bed opposite to Theo and Hermione moved to sit behind Theo and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder her eyes too were filling with tears. Wrapped in a solid cocoon of pain, grief and worry all of the teens failed to notice the ghost of the famed harry potter.

Harry stood there a shell of his former self, a whisper of his being, guilt consuming his sprit and tearing a hole into its very fabric. It was Draco Malfoy the ice prince that made the savoir a ghost with a pang of pain harry could almost imagine the face Draco would pull to know how he had reduced the golden boy. Seeing madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore whizzing round Draco bed made Harrys heart race Draco must have gotten here a long time ago and he was still being treated. Pain punched it way through his chest leaving a void of empty space in its wake. _This__was__my__fault._Moving into the room unseen harry slid down the nearest wall and bought his knees to his chest and stared at Draco's bed willing him into health, all the while cruising himself for being so selfish. _It __was __my __fault I__allowed __this __to __happen._

It was gone 2:00 when madam Pomfrey placed down her wand; she had been working for 4 hours strait without rest she made sure Draco would be comfortable then she and Dumbledore turned to the children. "Draco is going to be ok, he has just lost a lot of blood and it will take some time for him to fully recover. We can only hope he does not go into a coma from the pain. Had we gotten to him sooner it would not have taken so long to stabilize him. "Madam Pomfrey explained evoking a chorus of nods.

"We think one of you should stay with him just in case. There is no telling when he will wake up and he will be in shock and he would want to see a friendly face" Dumbledore explained madam Pomfrey moved over to Theo and Pansy and began healing their cuts and bruises "sir is it safe for me and Theo to go back to our house they are the ones that attacked us and Draco." Pansy readily explained in case Dumbledore did not already know.

"I am well aware of that and it is being dealt with as we speak but you are all still in shock. I think we all need some sleep." Dumbledore spoke his tone was soft.

"Can we see him just for a few minutes" Hermione's voice was barely a whisper raw from crying it cracked in several places. "Yes you may but be quick. I know it is hard but he needs rests and so does madam Pomfrey, so quickly. Now i have to take my leave i dare say Severus will needing my assistance. And with that Dumbledore was gone.

Hermione, Theo and Pansy where at Draco's bedside at once, madam Pomfrey went off to her quarters saying she would be back soon and that she expected that only one of them would be left when she got back. Hermione was absentmindedly stroking Draco's face trying her hardest not to brush any of the particularly nasty gashes on his face. After all of madam Pomfrey's work Draco looked a lot better but he still looked to pale for Hermione's liking. Harry too was now inching closer to the bed and finally whispered "how is he?" Hermione answered with a barely audible reply "get out"

"wah?" Harry's voice confused and hurt

"i said get out!" Hermione hissed at harry

"but her..."

"GET OUT" Hermione shouted jumping up from the crouched over position she had been in before, flushing at the sound of her own voice and throwing a worried look at the porcelain ice price that lay in the bed at her side. As harry refused to move she dragged him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him into the hall.

Harry's pov:

"I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU RIGHT IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU SELF INVOLVED BASTERD! ARE YOU HAPPY? IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED TO HAPPEN? YOU THUG!" Hermione screamed at me each word hitting me like a bullet. "Hermione i did not do this to him i..."

"You might as well have! Why do you think this happened? All he did was like you at the moment i am having trouble seeing why!" that was all i saw before a hex hit me square in the face.

Hermione's pov:

I watched tears streaming down my face as the famed harry potter shrunk in a puff of smoke reviling a bemused frog on the floor where harry potter once stood. I ran towards him and picked him up and hissed "you think you are so good, but you never stop to think about what or who your actions affect. GROW UP! And stay away from Draco you don't deserve him." the words slipped of my tongue passion coating every word burning as it dropped. I placed harry on the ground and as if to back up the blow i had just landed a hex few at harry from a wand behind me, throwing harry across the room. I knew from the moment the words had left my lips they were too harsh and yet i could not bring myself to take them back. Not now. I ran back to the hospital wing pansy fired one last hex then flowed i did not see what Theo did.

Harry's pov:

Smoke surrounded me and everything suddenly got a lot bigger. Hermione was towering over me a larger and larger tower of rage. She lifted me up her words sting like knifes and all of a sudden i was back in that hall way.

Blood dripping from my hands i stared at Draco his mangled body left to rot. But this time i could hear his screams, i could see the pain in his eyes, the pain was tearing at his features. I was snapped back from my vision by my body falling to the floor with a thud. Then the world span as i was sent spiralling down the hall way then i saw Hermione and pansy disappear down the hall way but not before i was sent flying once more. The world came into focus once more, i felt a pair of eyes on me and suddenly i felt another pair of hands encase me. i was meet with the face of Theodore Nott pain etched into every corner of his face i could not bring myself to look into his eyes the pain there could pierce even the blackest hart of lord Voldemort himself. His wand was raised and pointed at me then the anger in his face disappeared and his wand drooped to the floor with a clank. I heard him whisper "I can't. I can't. Not knowing what he means to Draco, no." Then his eyes meet mine and i was hit with a wave of pain and anguish before i averted my eyes. "meet me here before breakfast we need to talk."

he swept away after picking up his wand and he too disappeared out of sight. I felt my limbs grow back slowly. When they finally formed i brought my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. My whole body stung, the pain was the best comfort i would have never have thought to ask for, knowing i was suffering made me happy that something was being done as revenge for him. As much as Hermione's words had stung me and hurt excruciatingly it was Theo's eyes that hunted me , such sorrow in his hazel eyes a storm swirling about his iris and yet there had been no tears that fell from them and somehow that made me feel worse. The dry eyes of Theo ripped a hole in my heart, right through the core of my sloe. One i did not know if he could truly fill again. Mainly because i did not know what had been ripped from me. And i was left with the sweet sting of bitter pain. _That __all I__deserve __now.__This __is __my __fault._

* * *

I hope you liked that. I can make no promises to up load soon cause I broke the others.

love ya

see ya

emerald

xxxxxxx


	6. will the nightmares end?

_hey guys i hope you have had a brilliant Christmas._

here is my present to you

well i did not take as long as last time.

i hope you enjoy

* * *

_Thoughts in italics _

Hermione pov:

I sprinted down the hall back to the hospital wing and straight to the bed that held a broken Draco. My right hand instinctively reached for Draco's limp hand, my hand coiled round his ice cold palm, i brought it to my lips and whispered ageist it "please Draco." _Please, please just don't give up dray. _I was there for only a moment longer before a warm heat consumed me in a protective bubble. The smell of chocolate shrouding me, his arms wrapped tightly around me, his hands falling on mine gently but reassuringly on my hands that held Draco's paler one in my grasp. Madam Pomfrey walked through and opened her mouth a quizzical look in her eye and a question on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to know who would stay but as i meet her eyes pleadingly, silently begging for both of us to stay. She nodded her head slightly and walked off to her own quarters not too far from the hospital wing. Theo's arms filled me with warmth and reassurance, my anger subsided and guilt began to well in the pit of my stomach.

_I was too hard on him._

* * *

Harry's pov

Draco's blood stained face tuned to look at me. His eyes were not his own they were tormented pools of hazel sorrow and accusation. They were the eyes of Theodore Nott. A single word tore though the silence destroying it, a shrill scream that echoed though the void of blackness. "Why?" it was not Draco's voice the shrill scream that crashed and tore it way around the abyss was that of Hermione granger. This patchwork creature let out another pained shriek and fell to the floor reviling in pain. His shirt rip in multiple places simultaneously blood pouring out the fleshly created wounds leaving in their wake three worlds ripped in the creatures flesh "HARRY POTTER'S BITCH" my blood stilled. The creature began to wail and thrash. The shrikes getting louder and louder i thought my head might split.

I jolted forward in my bed a scream of my own escaped my mouth. As my eyes adjusted i heard Ron's voice through the dark "harry mate are you ok?" his voice was groggily and scratched by sleep. "I'm fine Ron just go back to sleep" i looked round the dorm to meet the concerned yet slightly annoyed and sleep ridden faces of my dorm mates._ I guess i screamed louder than i thought. _Ron was still looking at me quizzically and he, leaning over and discretely whispered "was it one of... you know 'those' dreams?" Ron's voice was still coarse with sleep and was fighting to stop his eyelids from obscuring his sight. "Huh... uh yeah... sure" i sputtered out and Ron continued to stare at me so i whispered back "it's fine. I'm fine. Go back to sleep mate" without another word Ron did as he was told and was out before his head hit the pillow.

A chorus of snores echoed thought the dorm. Desire for sleep consumed me and darkness encased my sight. . my eyes snapped open and i heaved myself into a sitting position. The images haunt me every time i close my eyes.

Looking around it finally hit me. _How did i get here? Was it all just a crazy and demented dream? Ah no._ Pain flared in my limbs as i attempted to seat myself comfortably on the bed. _Oh fuck Draco. _Painfully i swung my legs off the bed and dryly noted that i was indeed in full clothing and was even wearing my shoes. Noticing the marauders map on the table by the door i limped towards it and found it neatly folded with my wand place next to it. Scanning the room i could not find my invisibly cloak.

My head was still pounding out of lack of sleep; i glanced out of the window and saw it was still vaguely dark. The sky glisten a light violet getting progressively darker the higher i looked. Somehow the beauty of the world outside my own confused circle of a life allowed hope to blossom. I let myself dare to hope that this may all turn out ok in the end.

My breath hitched as i found myself outside the hospital wing once more. Taking a calming breath i peered inside. I saw Hermione fast asleep her hand clutching Draco's paler one. Nott's arm was draped loosely over her shoulder. As i took a step into the room i notice Pansy on the first bed shifting in her sleep. I noticed my invisibly cloak on the back of Nott's chair and so i carefully slipped it off and threw it on myself and tiptoed to Draco other side.

My heart sunk as i looked down at his face. The phantom hole that had ripped in my chest began to fill with pain "i am so sorry" i sobbed "this is all... all my fault." I spluttered as tears began streaming down my face. I lowered my head to ashamed to look at his face.

"Harry ... don't cry" a faint voice cut through my pathetic sobs and my head snap up at the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy. But he was still asleep but he had begun tossing and turning in his sleep. It was at this moment the sun thought it best to shine the first golden rays of light through the large windows.

The sun grew stronger with every passing minute the light illuminating Draco's platinum hair. The sight caught Harry's breath Draco must have been the only person he knew that after the night he had been though could still look that radiant. He was just lying there. Harry was entranced, he was captivated by him._ How can he still look so hot lying in a hospital bed? _Harry's hand inched towards Draco's vacant one. Intertwining their fingers harry let out a shaky breath.

_What am i doing?_ Doubt began to invade my mind _since when do i find men hot? Did i really say radiant? Oh what does that matter, the real question is: do i disserve him after what i put him though? Have my insecurities not cost him enough? Hermione is right i don't deserve him. _I considered removing my hand from his._ A few more minutes won't hurt. _

However Nott chose this moment to wake, I quickly removed my hand from Draco's. He whimpered from where he lay asleep. but I am sure that i am giving it to much importance. Nott hearing the whimper was up in a flash and I had to stand away for fear of being run over by him. He placed his hand on Draco's and something in side me coiled.

_I guess now that Nott is up we will have to have that chat. I am not looking forward to this._

* * *

so are you worried about me yet with the last chapter and the dream sequence.

wow i am worried about me.

please review!

i would love to hear what you thought.

love ya

see ya

emerald

xxxxxxx


	7. The Talk

Hey, so this may have taken forever for me to up load but I have been dreading this chapter so much. I don't know whether it is any good but here you go!

Enjoy!

_However Nott chose this moment to wake, I quickly removed my hand from Draco's. He whimpered from where he lay asleep. but I am sure that I am giving it to much importance. Nott hearing the whimper was up in a flash and I had to stand away for fear of being run over by him. He placed his hand on Draco's and something inside me coiled._

_I guess now that Nott is up we will have to have that chat. I am not looking forward to this._

* * *

The sun came streaming through the folds of the crimson currents that messily hung half draped over an ajar window plane. The soft mid-summer breeze swam through the part open window ruffling the plain white shirt on Theo's back. The Slytherin shivered; his arm unconsciously tightening around Hermione's shoulders snuggling into the comforting warmth of her feminine frame. Theo's hands abruptly shot out as if to defend his himself. His eyes groggily started to peel apart heavy with sleep; but snapped apart at the small whimper that escaped Draco. The events of the past days hit him with a pain full speed. With no mind to how he got there Theo found himself on the other side of the bed with Draco's hand in his.

Black brows knotted in pain on an expanse of caramel skin; a single tear finding it way over the jut of Theo's cheek bones. A small sob escaped Theo's lips as he sat on the edge of the bed and whispered in a barely audible voice "please be ok" with his free hand stroked the platinum blonde hair of the sleeping ice prince. Louder this time but still timid and broken Theo utters the phrase like a prayer "please be ok" he lead down his hand placed on the Draco's cheek Theo placed a small chaste kiss on his cheek. With a small squeeze of Draco's hand Theo turned and left.

The ghost of the saint potter stood back pressed to the cold stone wall of the hospital wing. Theo had all but run down the shadow of the once great golden boy. If the last few days had not been scaring enough this was just pouring more slats into an already full wound.

Theo loved Draco and he knew it the whole freaking school knew it but that just chipped away at what little resolve harry had left. The Gryffindor stood rotted to the spot unable to move; Draco did not need what had happen none of them did. Harry raked his eyes across the room surveying the sleeping faces.

Pansy was curled up in a tight ball; atop the covers her arms wrapped tightly around her chest. Even in sleep her features where strained and tight; her lips where moving ever so slightly; murmuring unknown pained words. Small fading scars littered her pale skin; casing a knot to twist in Harry stomach. This is what he had caused; for them all not just Draco but for all those in this room and Theo.

Dropping the cloak harry summoning all the strength of his inner loin left the hospital wing. His insides where liquid. His mouth was dry; palms sweaty. He found himself praying to every god he knew that Voldmort would emerge from one of the alcoves, just so he did not have to face what was to come.

It was worse than he had ever imaged. When he saw Theodore Nott something did inside of him this boy that a few days ago had been just another face in the buzzing halls of Hogwarts. A boy he had thought had hated him with a passion or at the very least regarded him with cold indifference; know evoked such fierce emotions in the chosen one.

Theo was slumped in the corner of the corridor his head in his lap. His whole body was shaking; his hands raked though his hair ripping at the scalp underneath. At the sound of approaching footsteps Theo head shot up and harry was faced with a sight that pulled at something deep with his very core. Theo once hansoms face was torn and disfigured by grief and pain; his caramel skin was redden and stained with the tracks of fallen tears, with evermore crawling their way down the tortured face.

But it was Theo's eyes that harry would never forget for as long as he lived. They bore into his very sole and ripped it to shreds; tearing it away piece by piece. His skin crawled and his gut turned gilt swelled in his chest and he felt his eyes sting with the salt of tears.

When Theo saw harry he just silently rose to his feat not bothering to cover the pain in his face; the moment he reached his full height harry eyes which had been in a death lock with the sytherin dropped to gazes solemnly at the ground. With his head held high Theo walked further from the hospital wing; Potter shuffling to catch up with him.

Theo came to an abrupt stop, it took all of Harry's remaining will power not to collide with Theo. Theo turned on his heel to face harry ;he opened and closed his mouth like a fish gasping for air but as hard as he tried the words would not form in his mouth. Theo sighed heavily his shoulders rising and falling under the weight of it. "I don't... pot...ha.." Theo open and closed his mouth again visually annoyed with his own incompetence. He growled and blurted "i wanted to be cool about this you know. Say that if you ever hurt Draco I would kill you. You know that is still true but it not enough. You ... you don't know the hold that you have on him do you? And you don't help you know always picking fights with him... no don't start this is not about blame the truth of the matter is that you pay him special attention. (Harry eyes dropped and he let out a breath how could he deny that.) he likes you... you know that. It's not a question I know you know. So? What are you goanna do about it? If you like him then just be with him and if not you need to stop giving him so much attention. You'd have to leave him be let him breath."

Harry just broke down crying; he fell on his knees tears streaming down his face. ; All the repressed fear, guilt sorrow pouring out all at once; in a cascaded of anguish. Harry was not expecting the chocolate scented warm arms wrapped securely around him. The warmth and water fall of tears sucked all the poison of the last few day cleans his very soul with Theo forgiveness.

* * *

Thanks for reading it took so long to write this. I am again so sorry it took so long to write i just did not want to write this chapter.

Please r&r

Emerald snake eyes

XXXX


End file.
